


on the corner of 2nd avenue and east 9th street

by blackbird



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/pseuds/blackbird
Summary: An uninvited guest crashes Stephen's quiet dinner.





	on the corner of 2nd avenue and east 9th street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saklani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [Saklani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani)! I hope this fulfills your wish.
> 
> Many thanks to S, as always, for reading, cheerleading, and helping me keep my overall sanity.
> 
> A great deal of this story is heavily inspired by [these panels](https://imgur.com/gallery/f8EJA), which are always hilarious.

Stephen shrugged on a long, black wool coat and checked for his wallet. Which wasn't there. He turned around to see it floating behind him, in an invisible grip of red.

"Give it back. We've talked about this before. Too conspicuous. Even in the East Village."

There was a moment of indecision before the wallet hit the floor with a slap and the Cloak turned and floated back up the staircase. He shook his head and pulled on a pair of gloves, the left one slightly larger over his knuckles because even though he was trying to be inconspicuous, he never went out without his sling ring.

He took a left onto Thompson Street and headed toward Washington Square Park. Even at this time of night, there were people on the streets, huddled on the benches with steaming cups of coffee. The lights on the tree under the arch were glowing as he made his way up to 8th Street and headed east.

The snow had just started as he arrived, the humid air and yeasty smell inside Veselka making him smile. Christine's old apartment was a few blocks from here and she'd brought him here after one of the hospital's more tedious fundraising events. 

"Hey, hey," she'd said, slapping her hand on the plexiglass divider in the cab, "stop here at the corner, we're getting out here."

His hand was on her thigh and he leaned in close. "This is not your apartment."

Her smile was bright. "It's better. And believe me, you'll thank me in the morning when you're not hungover." She kissed the corner of his mouth and shoved a handful of money to the driver, not even letting him get the door before she climbed out onto the sidewalk. She'd ordered enough food for six people and insisted that he try it all. It was silly and still one of the best nights of his life. During the months in Kamar-Taj, he'd thought about it often, remembering Christine's laugh, the way she wiped tomato sauce from his chin, how she looked the next morning standing in her kitchen, reheating pierogi that they ate in bed before she had to go to the hospital for her overnight shift.

"Doctor Stephen," Kasia said, with a smile from the hostess stand. "You have been away too long!"

"Duty called," he answered, following her to one of the quieter tables in the back. He'd timed his visit to hit the slow spot between the end of the late dinner rush and the flood of post-last call diners. "How is your father doing? Did he see the cardiologist I recommended?"

"He did - no waiting for an appointment even. They will have to perform surgery, but he should be much better afterward. Thank you again for your help."

Stephen waved his hand. "It was the least I could do," he said. Graciousness was still something he had to be conscious about, but he was making an effort.

"Kindness should always be acknowledged," she replied. "I'll have Viktor bring over your usual order when it's ready."

"Thank you."

He pulled a tablet out of the inner pocket of his coat and began reading through back issues of Journal of Neurosurgery. Just because he couldn't operate anymore didn't mean he couldn't keep up with latest and vastly inferior work of his former colleagues. A dark bottle of beer hit the table.

"I don't drink," he said, without looking up.

"That's not for you, Merlin, it's for Happy. He's waiting in the car."

"Do you often supply your driver with alcohol?"

Tony Stark was sprawled in the chair across from him, still wearing a pair of blue tinted glasses. Inside. After midnight.

"He's gonna drink it later while he's eating leftover stuffed cabbage in his underwear." Stark tilted his head. "Aw, Haps, you know I love you, c'mon. It's fine, he's a doctor, there's confidentiality or something."

"I'm not _his_ doctor," Stephen muttered.

"It's fine, no one cares what you do at home, Happy." Tony tapped at his temple. "What, sorry, bad connection, Happy. Can't hear you, love you, bye." He slipped off the glasses and stuck them in his jacket pocket. "Sorry about that, where were we?"

"You were interrupting my dinner, but knowing you I'm sure that's the least offensive thing you've done today," he answered, leaning back. "I take it you're not here just for the pierogi."

"They are excellent. Better than most I've eaten although, I had some in Warsaw, from this little stall, and man, the woman selling 'em said they were filled with potato, but it was literally the best thing I'd ever put in my mouth."

Just then, Viktor came to the table, a full plate in his hand. "Large order, including the chef's special," he said. "And can I get anyth - Mr. Stark!"

"How ya doing, kid? Still working on that spam e-mail code scrubbing app?"

"We're in the middle of another round of testing, but Annika is spending winter break with her dad's family in Japan, so the time zones are a bitch," he answered, wiping his hands on his apron. "But we should have something ready for Stark University Expo in the spring."

"Good, looking forward to seeing it. Can you put in a takeout order for me - the stuffed cabbage and a small order of cheese pierogi? The doc and I have a few things to talk about."

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark," he said.

"Friend of yours?" Stephen asked.

"His mother used to work at Stark Industries back in the day. She used to bring him into the office when she couldn't find a sitter. My father's former partner didn't like it and fired her. Pepper, of course, helped her find a new job and they kept in touch. He's good with computers, so I wrote him a recommendation letter when he was applying to college. Well, Pepper actually wrote it. And mailed it."

Stephen let out a long breath. He'd been working on his active meditation lately, it was supposed to help relieve stress and promote a sense of serenity and control of oneself. Wong was a big believer.

"Tony, please get to your point," he said.

"Right. Two things. One, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s been keeping her eyes out for Mordo, but since that last glimpse of him in New York with Pangborn, nothing. Nada. Even if he's traveling only using those sparkly spatial disruption fields - "

"Portals," Stephen corrected.

" _Magic_ portals. Created by a _ring_ that _has_ to have some kind of advanced robotics in it and I'm not ever gonna let it go until you let me crack that thing open and figure them out," Tony said, his eyes on the ring in question. "In any case, whatever he's doing to cover his tracks, it's working for now."

Stephen rubbed his temples. There weren't many sorcerers that could hide that well. And if what he did to Pangborn was any indication of his plans, the situation was only going to escalate.

"Thank you, for trying. Wong and I have been working on a tracer spell of sorts. No idea if it'll work, but I'd prefer to catch him before he cripples anyone else," he says, picking up his fork and knife. The first one he sliced into was vegetable, the pastry firm enough that filling didn't run everywhere. It was perfect. 

"You and your plate need a moment alone?"

Tony was smirking and Stephen tried the long, slow exhale again. It wasn't working and Wong was full of crap.

"What's the second thing?"

Tony leaned forward. "Heard you had some visitors this week."

"I did indeed," he said, popping a bite into his mouth. "I expected them, once the retirement home had been marked for demolition. For the most fearsome and worshipped of the Norse Gods, Odin was a rather polite houseguest."

Tony barked out a laugh. "The literal king of creating Daddy issues. I swear, things were so much less weird when I was just drunk and flying to Thailand with three strippers wearing bear suits every other week."

"In any case," Stephen said, choosing to roll right past that set of horrifying mental images, "I bounced Loki around through a variety of unpleasant places, chatted with Thor, and dropped them off in Norway. There was a large spike of magic just after that, then nothing. Wong and I went to investigate and found a scorched circle in the grass and pile of metal shards that were humming with magic. I've got them at the Sanctum. I'll send some to the Tower for you to analyze." 

"It's like you know me," Tony said, stealing the other half of the veggie pierogi and popping in his mouth. "It's the cool beards, right? We have a bond."

Stephen tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't believe in any God, per se, but a little prayer never hurt anyone. 

And just then, Viktor came back to the table, takeout bags in hand. "Your order, Mr. Stark."

"Thanks, kid," Tony said, handing him a wad of bills. "That should cover this plus a little something for you, Kasia, and the guys in the kitchen. Tell your mom hello." 

Viktor walked away and Tony finally, _finally_ stood up. "Good talk, Merlin. I'll let you know what I find on those shards." He put out his hand expectantly. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging here."

With a sigh, Stephen bumped Tony's fist with his own. "Goodnight, Tony."

After that, he was able to go back to reading and eating in peace. He was almost done and considering an order of Kutya when someone joined him. Again.

"Hey," Christine said, pulling off her hat. "You couldn't wait for me?" He smiled as she dragged his plate away and dug into the last pierogi. "You'll never believe what happened in the ER tonight."

He waved to Viktor for another order and leaned back. "Well, lucky for you, I have plenty of time."


End file.
